


protection

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt Sam Winchester, Little girl in trouble., Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam protects a little girl, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his lungs pumping hard with the effort he was putting into it. The little girl held tightly to his chest sobbed quietly as she pressed her face into his collar. There was a howl of anger from deep in the cavern, and the girl stiffened in his arms. All Sam could do was sooth her as he ran.'' Where the hell are you Dean?'' Sam begged, breath catching as another howl rang out in the cave.( In other words, Sam and Dean hunt a Wendigo after it kidnaps a local girl.)





	

Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his lungs pumping hard with the effort he was putting into it. The little girl held tightly to his chest sobbed quietly as she pressed her face into his collar. There was a howl of anger from deep in the cavern, and the girl stiffened in his arms. All Sam could do was sooth her as he ran.

'' Where the hell are you Dean?''

The howl resounded around him, and Sam quickly pressed himself into a nearby wall. He held the girl close, hand mindlessly running over her back to sooth her. His breath caught in his throat as another howl resounded around them. It was loud, and growing closer, forcing him to run even more to protect the charge in his arms. His heat raced even more as he tried to remember how it was that they'd gotten into this situation.

 

\---

 

'' A wendigo? Are you sure about this Sammy?'' Dean asked, looking over to where his brother sat seated on the edge of the motel bed.

'' Positive.'' Sam said. '' The reports said that people have been going missing in Stoney Pond State forest up in New York. So far four people have gone missing, including a little girl.'' Sam said.

'' Little girl? How young?'' Dean asked.

'' She's only six.'' Sam knew that deep down, whether Dean was willing to admit it or not, that he had a soft spot for kids. He'd seen it in the way he'd acted when they'd encountered Lucas all those years before, and a few more times after that on other hunts. He was hoping this would make him go up there. They had to save those people, if they were still alive to be saved.

'' When was the last attack?'' Dean asked.

'' Two days ago, and I bet the wendigo is going to attack again.'' Sam said. '' We need to go up there, or else more people are going to be taken and killed.''

'' Alright.'' Dean said. '' We'll leave tomorrow. This sounds pretty serious.''

'' I know.''

The next day came faster than they'd thought. They were packed, checked out, and on the road in under an hour. While they drove, the brothers noticed that the roads were becoming harder to drive on as snow began to coat the ground. The state was under a winter storm watch, and it was starting to look worse than what they'd said. The tires on the impala were bald, so Dean was driving slower than he normally would  when on snowy roads.

'' This weather sucks. How are we going to hunt a wendigo in this mess?'' Dean wondered.

'' We've done it before, we'll do it again.'' Sam answered, glancing out his own window. He even had to admit that this weather was pretty bad. If they ran into any complications on this hunt with this type of weather they could be in for it. Last time when they'd hunted a wendigo in this weather their dad had still been alive, and he'd been hurt bad. He could still remember having to held his brother carry him out of the forest in negative degree weather. '' But we may want to watch it, just to be safe.'' Sam added.

'' Got that right.'' Dean said, taking the turn off to a side road. '' Only another hour and we should be there.'' He said.

'' Make it two. In this weather you can't be sure.'' Sam said. Truth be told, he was right. The side road may have had some tree cover, but it was still rather slick. Dean had felt the tires slid around at least twice while they were driving. Within two hours, the sign for the local town appeared in the windshield, and both brothers could breath a sigh of relief. They'd made it in one peace.

They found the nearest motel, and pulled into what appeared to be an empty parking lot. It would seem that no one dared to drive in this weather except for them.

'' I'll go get us a room.'' Dean said, cutting the engine of the impala.

'' Right.'' Sam said. Dean left him in the car, but he didn't stay inside for long. He didn't want the doors to freeze shut on him, because then he'd be stuck inside. So Sam climbed out into the blizzard worthy weather. Snow began to stick to his hair, and clothes immediately, so he made a quick dash to the trunk to grab the bags. He got the trunk open, and pulled out his own duffel, then Dean, followed by the weapons bag. He shut the trunk, and made a dash for the small canopy that covered the walkway connecting all the rooms. He set the bags against the wall, and batted at his hair to get the snow out of it. The snow was a heavy wet snow, so it didn't want to come out. He gave up after a moment, letting the rest of it melt. Dean came out a few minutes later, carrying two key's for their room. When he came up to Sam he saw that his brothers messy mop of hair was soaked from the snow, and he couldn't help but le tout a small laugh.

'' Shut up.'' Sam mumbled.

'' I can't help it. You look like you jumped out of a swimming pool.'' Dean said, continuing down the walkway. '' Our rooms down here. We're the only people in this place.'' Dean said.

'' I noticed that.'' Sam said, eyeing the still empty parking lot. '' Between the blizzard and the disappearances here, I can see why not many people are staying here.''

'' I agree.'' Dean said, opening the door to the motel room. It was just like all other motels they stayed in, two beds, a bolted down tv set, old bathroom, and some suspicious stains on the wall. Sam set his laptop bag down on the table beside the door, setting to pulling it out to look for any new disappearances. Dean walked over to one of the beds, claiming it as his own when he fell back on it. The springs popped and shifted under him, causing the bed to creak with his weight. Sam only shot a glare towards his brother before returning to the laptop set up before him.

'' OK, it looks like there hasn't been any new missing reports since we hit the road. It's still three people and the little girl.'' Sam said.

'' The woods they disappeared in isn't far from here right?'' Dean asked.

'' Nope. It's on the other side of town.'' Sam said.

'' Then we better check it out tonight.'' Dean said. '' Those people could just be the start. The wendigo will want to strike people down while they're caught up in this storm. We got to kill it before it can do that.''

'' I agree, I just hope we can find it.'' Sam said. '' I read some information about the forest, and it doesn't sound like there's any caves that h could be hiding in. The forest isn't known to hold any caves.'' Sam explained.

'' There's probably a cavern somewhere. The wendigo wouldn't hold his food out in the open. He wants them alive for as long as possible, not dead.'' Dean explained.

'' So tonight then?''

'' Yeah.'' Dean stood from the bed to walk towards the weapons bag. '' We'll need the flare guns.''

'' I'll be on the lookout for any new disappearances.'' Sam said. '' Someone's bound to go missing if this things willing to hunt during the day.''

'' It's not common, but it has happened.'' Dean said. '' So keep an eye open.''

'' Will do.''

 

\---

 

Night fell quicker then expected, but the brothers were prepared by then to take on the beast.

They drove the impala as close to the forests edge as they could, parking it a little ways away from the edge of the forest so if branches fell they wouldn't hit it. When parked, they went to the trunk to collet the equipment they'd need. They each grabbed two flare guns, and even though it was useless against them they also had a normal gun each.

'' We'll search tonight, but if the blizzard gets bad enough then we'll have to call it.'' Dean said.

'' That things going to see us coming before we see it.'' Sam said. '' And we can barely see a few feet ahead. We won't see it coming.''

'' I know, but we have to try.'' Dean said. '' They're going to die if we don't at least try.''

'' You think I don't know that?'' Sam shot a look at his brother. '' I want to save them just as much as you do.''

'' Then what are we waiting for, lets go.'' Dean marched off into the woods, followed closely by Sam. The flashlights they carried only lit up a few feet of area in front of them, giving them only a little room to see in front of them. The snow in the forest alone had to be two feet high at least because it was rather hard to trudge through. Their eyes were pealed for any sign of the wendigo as they went, searching for any signs of movement. Not that they'd see it of course, wendigo's were known for their speed in a fight. They'd both seen more than once just how fast these creatures were, and it was unsettling to think just how easily they could be taken out.

Sam's eyes caught sight of what appeared to be prints in the snow, and they didn't look like they belonged to any kind of creature that they'd encounter in these woods. Sam gestured to the path when Dean looked back to him, and they both set of following the path. The snow was starting to slow, giving them a better view of their surroundings. They could see a few feet ahead of what they could see before, and they were able to make out shapes much better. Dean began to walk towards what looked like a continuation of the tracks, when something caught his eyes.

'' Sam.'' Dean whispered, looking back to where Sam was standing. '' Don't move.''

'' What is it?'' Sam asked.

'' I saw something.'' Dean said. The brothers remained still, listening and watching for any signs of movement. There didn't seem to be anything there for the longest time, but then some movement caught Dean's attention again. '' There it is.'' The brothers shone their flashlights towards the area he'd seen the movement in. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment or so, but then there was a loud crack behind them. Sam spun around to see what it was, only to be struck hard in the chest by a blur of movement. He flew a few feet away from where he'd been standing, landing hard in the snow.

'' Sam!'' Dean saw the same blur of motion run by him, and it moved to strike him to. Dean startled the creature by firing off a warning shot with his gun. The wendigo howled, and then ran off in the snow leaving the brothers behind. '' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, running over to where his brother had landed. Sam was working on pushing himself up. Dean could already see the outline of three cuts on his cheek, most likely from the wendigo's talon like hands. Sam's eyes were scrunched closed, and he was shaking his head back and forth slightly. '' Sammy?''

'' I'm alright.'' Sam mumbled, eyes opening to look up to him. '' Did you get him?'' He asked.

'' No. He got away.'' Dean said. '' But it looks like he left us some tracks, lets follow them.'' Dean helped to get Sam to a standing position. He swayed for a moment, but was soon vertical on his own. The throw had dazed him a little, but nothing worse than the normal bean bag treatment they normally got on a hunt. They began to follow the footprints that the wendigo left, the tracks leading further into the forest. Dean was sure that they were getting close by now, but the tracks seemed to be going on forever. They were never ending.

'' Something doesn't seem right.'' Sam said.

'' You think?''

'' It's like this wendigo is leading us on.'' Sam said. '' I think it taking us straight to-'' There was a loud crack behind him, and when Sam spun around to face it there was the wendigo again. This time, instead of trying to push him aside like he had before, the creature grabbed him around the chest. He hoisted Sam up into the air, holding him there as a loud shout came from somewhere that he couldn't see.

'' LET HIM GO!'' Dean yelled. The wendigo howled at Dean, a clawed hand coming down to strike him. Dean dodged the strike, rolling to the side to shoot at the creature. Dean would've taken the shot, had the wendigo not gotten smart and placed Sam between itself and him. The wendigo snarled, and the hand that was holding Sam up began to tighten around him. Sam let out a gut wrenching scream as he felt his ribs crush in his chest. He couldn't breath now. Dean began to look for a shot to take, but the wendigo beat him to the punch. The creature rushed forward, and its hand came down on his head. He was out cold before he hit the ground.

 

\---

 

'' Mister..... Are you OK, mister?''

Sam groaned as a pulsing feeling became known in his head. It felt like he'd been hit by a truck, multiplied by ten. Sam fought to open his eyes, but all he saw was a blur. There wasn't much light to fill the cavern, but it was enough to illuminate one small figure in front of him.

'' Please, that monster will be back. I don't like him, please. Can you help me?'' the small voice begged. Sam fought to clear his sight. It took some time, but he soon found his vision clear enough for him to make out the small figure. It was the little girl from the report he'd found. '' Mister?''

'' You.... I read about you.'' Sam rasped out.

'' Please, the monster will be back, can you help me?'' She begged, tears in her eyes.

'' Where's my brother?'' Sam asked.

'' You were the only one brought in here.'' The little girl said. Sam cursed under his breath, all his senses slamming into him at once. He'd been grabbed by the wendigo while with Dean up top. The creature had managed to knock Dean down, and then all he remembered was black. He must've been knocked out.

'' OK. Listen, I.... I can help you, but you have to let me get free first. My brothers out there, he's looking for us now. He'll be able to help.'' Sam assured her.

'' That monster took the others. They haven't come back.'' She said. '' I'm next. I don't want to go, or I'll never come back.'' She said.

'' Don't be afraid.'' Sam said. '' I'll help you.'' Sam began to take in his surroundings, looking for a way to get himself free. From feel, he could tell he was strung up by ropes. If he could find the weak point in the ropes he could untie himself. So he began testing the rope, searching for that spot that would let him free. '' What's your name?'' Sam asked, hoping to distract the girl from her current situation.

'' Abigail Mcfersion.'' She said. 

'' Well Abigail it's nice to meet you.'' Sam said. '' My name's Sam Winchester.'' Sam found what he believed to be the week point in the bonds, and began to pull at it. '' Do you have any siblings Abigail?'' Sam asked.

'' No. I'm an only child.'' She said. '' You said you have a brother?'' 

'' Yeah. An older brother named Dean. He's out there looking for us. He'll find us, don't you worry.'' Sam said. He was right about the week spot, the ropes were starting to give way. It would only be another minute or so.

'' I'm scared.'' She sobbed, tears rolling down her dirtied cheeks. '' I don't like it here.''

'' I know you don't.'' Sam said, feeling bad for the poor girl. She'd been through hell. '' I'm almost free Abigail, just wait another minute OK.'' There was the sound of something deeper in the cave, and Abigail began to panic.

'' NO, NO! HE'S BACK! NO!''

'' Abigail, listen to me!'' Sam said. Her face turned back to him, tears shinning in the dim light. '' It's not going to get you, I won't let it.'' Sam said. He was almost free, just one more knot and he'd be free.

Something growled around the corner as it came into the small cavern that they were trapped in.

'' NOOOO!'' Abigail screeched. Sam's bonds fell away, and he hit the ground with a hard thud. Pain shot up his ankle, revealing a new injury that he hadn't noticed. He just hoped it was only twisted. Sam reached to grab the flair gun that he had before, but realized that he no longer had it. It was just gone. So not only was he hurt, but he was weaponless. The wendigo saw him when he landed, and it growled angrily as it made its way towards him. Sam ducked out of the way, avoiding a heavy strike that would've taken off his head had he not moved. The wendigo screeched a horendous growl at him, and then ran at Sam. There was no avoiding this attack, as he was thrown hard into the wall. There was a heavy crack in his chest, indicating that if they had been broken before he now had a broken rib or two. Sam sunk to the floor, pain rocketing up his side as his vision blurred.

Sam glanced up from where he'd fallen, watching as the wendigo walked towards Abigail.

'' NO, GET AWAY!'' She screeched.

'' Abigail...'' Sam pushed himself up, a hand pressing to his side. He made his way towards the wendigo, watching as it tore Abigail down from her bonds. She fell to the ground with a dull thud, and her doe eyes flew to the creature standing over her.

'' Please, no!'' She begged. The wendigo howled in anger, and began to bring its talons down again before it realized that its prey was gone. The wendigo's eyes shot up, and found Sam's disappearing figure with Abigail in his arms. He was running as fast as he could, never looking back,not even once. He focused on running, ignoring the burning pain in his side, and the shooting pain from his ankle.

Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his lungs pumping hard with the effort he was putting into it. The little girl held tightly to his chest sobbed quietly as she pressed her face into his collar. There was a howl of anger from deep in the cavern, and the girl stiffened in his arms. All Sam could do was sooth her as he ran.

'' Where the hell are you Dean?''

The howl resounded around him, and Sam quickly pressed himself into a nearby wall. He held the girl close, hand mindlessly running over her back to sooth her. His breath caught in his throat as another howl resounded around them. It was loud, and growing closer, forcing him to run even more to protect the charge in his arms. His ankle protested every step, wanting nothing more than to give out on him as he ran, but he kept pushing himself. He wasn't giving up just yet. He was going to keep going.

 

\---

 

'' Shit, shit shit.'' Dean cursed, running through the snow as fast as he could. He hadn't been out cold for too long, maybe a few minutes at most, but when he'd woken up he'd been alone. Sam was gone, he was nowhere in sight. The wendigo had taken him. Sam was its next victim. He could remember watching the wendigo rush him with his brother in its grasp, but after that it was a total blank. The thing had managed to knock him out, and left him there. Maybe the thing would come back for him, maybe it wouldn't. What ever the case, he had to get moving, he had to look for Sam. Luck was on his side, because the creature had left a trail to follow when it had fled. Dean was currently following it, cursing himself all the way.

'' How could I have been so stupid?'' Dean asked himself. He shouldn't have been stupid enough to walk far ahead. He knew just as well as any hunter that when going after a wendigo you should go in numbers, and stay close to the rest of your group. He'd walked ahead of Sam while he had still been there. Now Sam was gone, and Dean was left  asking questions as to whether his brother was still alive, or wendigo feed. The tracks were starting to fade, leaving him  with nothing to follow. He began to panic when he realized the trail was gone, and he didn't know where to go from there. That was, until he heard a sound from nearby. Dean fell silent, listening closely to the sound. It sounded like something running, like heavy footsteps hitting the ground. They were coming at him fast, but he couldn't see where from. He pulled the flare gun from his belt, and aimed it around himself, looking for his assailant. It wasn't long before he saw the figure run behind a tree. Dean went ahead to investigate, and was stunned at what he found.

 

\---

 

The entrance of the cavern had been harder to find than Sam had originally thought. By the time he found it, the wendigo was far behind him, and his ankle was ready to give out. Every breath he took made fire reach through his chest, making it even harder to bring in air when he'd try to breath again. Abigail was still clutched to his chest, holding on for dear life as she continued to sob into his jacket in fear.

When the entrance of the cave was revealed, Sam left through the caverns exit. He was slammed by a wall of cold air and snow as he tried to keep walking. The snow didn't make it any easier to run, and it only made things worse for himself. He couldn't see were he was going, and if he took one wrong step then his ankle could snag, and he wouldn't be able to get back up. Sam could only hope for the best, and began to run in the direction he thought he'd been brought.

The wendigo howled loudly behind him, causing him to run frantically in an attempt to keep ahead of it Sam wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, now only focused on doing what needed done, and that was saving this girl. Sam's eyes locked on a shadow up ahead of him. It was hard to tell what it was. At first he thought it was a tree, but that's when he realized the figure was moving. Sam stopped dead in hi tracks, realizing that this could be the wendigo. Sam ran to the nearest tree, pressing his back to the bark as he slid down to the snow bellow. His grip on Abigail was tighter as his breathing began to speed up. He couldn't see anything. The dark, and the now falling snow was obscuring his vision. Sam pressed his head back into the bark of the tree when he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt Abigail go stiff in his arms. She pressed herself against Sam's chest, her head burrowing into the crook of his neck.

'' Don't let it take us.'' She sobbed. Sam shushed her as quietly as he could, a hand rubbing her back as he glanced over to see what had made the noise. He didn't see anything at first, but when he took a closer look he found a figure standing not far off. Sam turned back, breath catching in his throat again as panic bubbled up from his core. The wendigo had found them, it was going to take them, and Sam didn't think he could run anymore. Sam shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable of the wendigo returning for its prey. However, that never came.

'' Sammy?'' Sam's eyes opened in surprise, shooting back to the side that he'd looked around. What he found was his brother, standing there with his flare gun in hand, and a surprised smile on his face.

'' Dean.'' Sam let a sigh of relief pass, his chest shuddering with the effort of trying to take a deep breath. '' Am I glad to see you.'' Sam said.

'' What the hell happened to you?'' Dean asked. His eyes strayed from his brother to the girl in his arms. Her head had turned up to him, and her doe eyes were watching with both curiosity and fear. '' You found her.''

'' Yeah... She's the only one left.'' Sam said sadly. '' The wendigo would've taken her, but we managed to get away.''

'' You were in its nest?''

'' Yeah, that's where it took me.'' Sam shifted to try and stand, but his ankle protested the movement, as well as his chest. So he stayed right where he sat. '' It's still after us. It wasn't very pleased with me when I tried to rescue her.'' Sam said.

'' Are you hurt Sam?'' Dean asked, kneeling in the snow beside him. He put the gun back into his belt, turning his attention completely to his brother.

'' Yeah.'' Sam admitted. '' Right ankle may be sprained, or a small break.'' Sam took a quick breath, and quickly regretted it when his chest seized up in pain. '' Ribs are cracked, bruised a well.'' Sam added.

'' Yeah that's bad.'' Dean mumbled. He began to asses the situation. Sam was hurt, may not be able to walk anymore. The wendigo was still following them, and had to be close given that Sam had looked so freaked out when he'd found him. Not to mention the fact that they had a little girl to protect now. They were in way over their heads now. '' Think you can walk at all Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' I can try.'' Sam began to push up with one of his hands.'' Take her for a moment.'' Sam said.

'' OK.'' Dean scooped Abigail up into his own arms, the little girl gripping onto his coat like a life line as he stood from his kneeling position. He offered a hand out to Sam, but he didn't take it. He just pushed himself up with one hand on the trunk of the tree, and the other on his ribs. It hurt like hell, but if he didn't stop them he could keep going until his body just couldn't any longer. Sam leaned against the tree for a moment, testing his ankle by putting some weight on it. He didn't like what he felt in return. All he felt was pain, a shooting pain that could only mean something was hurt bad. He stumbled for a moment, letting his side slide into the bark of the trunk again.

'' It's painful, but I think I'll be OK.'' Sam said.

'' You sure Sammy?'' Dean asked. '' You don't look so hot there.'' Dean couldn't help but want his brother to sit, or let him help. His face had paled even further then it already was when he'd put weight on his bad ankle. It didn't help that his breathing was harsh, telling him that his cracked ribs were pretty severe. He needed a compression wrap, and he needed his ankle bound before they could move. However, the med kit was back at the impala, which was a half mile back the way they came. The wendigo was also still loose. They were still on the job, meaning they had to hunt it down still.

'' I'll be fine Dean.'' Sam said. '' Lets get going before that changes.'' Sam reached out to take Abigail back, but Dean didn't relent.

'' You're hurt Sam. I'll carry her for awhile.'' Dean explained. Sam just huffed, pushing the annoyance back as they began to make their way back through the woods. Abigail clung tightly to Dean's coat, savoring the warmth it gave her. The poor girl didn't have her own coat, and she was left with nothing but her long sleeve shirt, and a skirt. The brothers felt bad for her, because they knew she was freezing cold. Dean was caught off guard when he saw movement on his right. When he looked over, he saw Sam shrugging out of his coat to give to Abigail. '' Sammy?''

'' I'm fine Dean. I'll be just fine, but she won't.'' He said. Dean relented, and watched as Sam draped his coat over her shoulders. The thing engulfed her frame, and Abigail pulled it tightly around her like a blanket. She snuggled into the warmth, letting out a quiet but happy sigh. Dean couldn't help the smile that grazed his face at the sight of it.

'' The impala should be up ahead.'' Dean said, looking over to where Sam was. '' We'll be there soon.''

'' What about the wendigo?'' Sam asked.

'' We can't hunt anymore tonight Sam. You're hurt, and there's no hiding it. So I say we get back to the motel, and get some rest before we try to come back out here.'' Dean said.

'' I can hunt Dean.'' Sam shot back.

'' Try me.'' Dean said. '' You need rest. You're hurt, and there's no arguing about it anymore.''

'' What ever.'' Sam turned back to the path before him, trying his best not to fall face first when his ankle caught on something under the snow. It was completely on fire, and was ready to give out on him. All he wanted was something to take the pain away, and to wrap his ribs because as of right now they were unbearable to deal with. Sam stumbled for a moment, almost loosing is footing, but was able to stay standing.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, his brothers stumbling not going unnoticed.

'' Fine.'' Sam said, biting back a groan of pain as he began to walk again. He stopped in his tracks however when he saw his brother clawing for the fare gun in his back pocket. It was the only warning he had before a strong hit threw him a few feet into a tree. The throw jarred his ribs, and caused all the air that had been in his lungs to flee. He fell to the forest floor in a heap of hurt Winchester.

'' SAMMY!'' There was the sound of  howl, followed by the firing of a gun. Sam opened his eyes when he was able to see properly again, and what he saw was the wendigo. It was screeching loudly, while half of its body was lit aflame. He saw Dean fire off one final round into the creatures chest, and then the wendigo was no more. As it's body lay burning on the snowy forest floor, Dean ran over to him. He set Abigail in the snow beside them, where she fell to her knees beside of Sam. '' Hey Sammy, can you hear me? Sammy?'' Dean begged.

'' Dean.'' Sam rasped. It felt like his lungs were growing heavier, and he realized that it was becoming much harder for him to breath. Sam tried to take a full breath, but all that caused was for him to cough violently, and the action made Dean's eyes open wide. It wasn't until Dean wiped at something that had flown from his mouth, and showed it to Sam, that he realized he'd coughed up blood.

'' Sammy, you gotta stay awake. Don't pass out on me man.'' Dean begged.

'' Dean.... I-'' Sam coughed again, and darkness pulled at the edge of his mind. Sam hadn't even realized he'd gone under until the cold touching his skin fled.

 

\---

 

When consciousness returned, he realized that it was no longer cold. In fact, it was rather warm, and comforting.

Sam scrunched his eyes up in an attempt to open them. They got maybe as far as cracked, but when he tried to focus in on something all that he saw was a blob of blur. Sam let his eyes slide shut again, a soft groan escaping his lips. He felt like he needed to sleep for days, and he wanted nothing more than to do that, but a hand that rested on his forehead startled him awake.

'' Sammy, you awake?''

Dean.... That was Dean talking to him. Sam wanted nothing more than to open his eyes to see his brother, but when he tried they still wouldn't open further then slits. The blur was still their, but he could just make out a figure standing in that blur.

'' Sammy?''

'' D-Dean?'' Sam croaked. His voice sounded like he was a pack a day smoker. His throat felt dry, and unused. His lips were chapped, nd he realized that he wanted nothing more than a glass of water. It seemed like Dean had read his mind, because Sam found a cup inches from is face with a straw close to his lips. Sam took grateful sips of the water, loving the way it felt against his sore throat. When Dean pulled it away he tried to reach back out for it, but Dean pushed him back down.

'' Take it easy there Sammy. You were in pretty bad shape back there.'' Dean said. Sam blinked his eyes, trying desperately to clear them, but they just wouldn't listen. His eyes were growing heavy again, pulling him under, but he didn't want to fall back asleep. He wanted to stay awake, wanted to stay with his brother. The hand was back on his head again, carding back through messy hair in a calming motion. '' If you're tired Sammy, then sleep. The doctors said you need it.'' Dean said. That was the last thing Sam heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

\---

 

The second time that he woke up, he could actually see straight again. It took him a moment to get his eyes to open, but when they did they locked onto a figure who was watching him from the side of the bed. When his eyes opened, he saw Dean give him a smile, and then he leaned forward in the chair.

'' Hey there Sammy. How are you doing?'' Dean said. Sam tested his voice out, but nothing seemed to come out at first. It took him another moment, but soon he got something out.

'' Feel like crap.'' Sam answered.

'' Yeah, I bet.'' Dean said, running a hand over his face. '' You were out for awhile there.... Because you were hurt pretty bad.'' Dean's voice seemed to falter when he got to that.

'' How long?'' Sam asked. Dean didn't answer at first, sitting forward in his chair. He directed his eyes away from him, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

'' You were out for three days Sam... Last time you woke up was a few hours ago, and the doctors were shocked that you had even woken up in the first place.'' Dean explained.

'' How bad was I hurt?'' Sam asked.

'' Well. Your ribs were broken along your left side. One of them, after that wendigo managed to throw you into the tree, managed to puncture your lung. Your lung collapsed on the way to the hospital.'' Dean gestures to Sam's right ankle, which he could feel what encased in what appeared to be a cast. '' Your ankle was broken, but it wasn't a severe break. They told me you should be out of it in about three weeks.'' He explained.

'' That bad?''

'' Yeah Sammy.'' Dean said. '' It was pretty bad.... You're lucky that you're not dead right now Sam. That wendigo.... when it attacked you..... you should've died.'' Dean bent forward again, running a hand back through his hair. '' I'm just surprised that you're even alive.''

'' I don't die easily.'' Sam said, hand moving across the bed to get to his brother. Dean looked up when he found his brothers hand inching towards him, and he reached out to grab it with his own. Sam's grip was weak, but it was there, telling him that Sam was alive, that he was still fighting. Dean let a smile graze his face, and Sam returned the gesture with his own. Then his eyes began to drop again, sleep starting to take him under. They got about halfway when there was a knock at the door. Both brothers looked up towards the door to see two people standing there, a man and a women, who had a little girl held between them. Dean recognized the little girl as the girl that he'd found Sam carrying when they'd been in the forest. She was watching Sam from where she was perched on the mans waist, curious eyes filled with worry.

'' Um..... You boys, you were the ones who found our daughter aren't you?'' The woman spoke up. Dean glanced down at Sam, who was looking directly at them.

'' Yeah, we are.'' He said. '' Why's that?''

'' Abigail here wanted to thank you both for what you did.'' Her father said, setting his little girl down on the floor. '' She wouldn't stop asking to see you both. She said that you'd saved her from some sort of monster or something, but I believe she was just scared.''

'' It wasn't because I was scared.'' She said. '' It was real.''

'' What attacked you guys?'' Abigail's mother asked.

'' Uh....'' Dean looked down to Sam when he heard his brother begin to speak.

'' There was a bear. A very large bear.... It attacked me, that's why my ribs are broken.''

 _Smooth move there_ Dean thought.

'' Oh.'' Her mother said. Abigail ran over to the bed, holding something in her hands. She ran around it, standing beside Dean as she held out the card.

'' For your brother.'' She said. Dean reached out to take it into his hand. It was just a folded piece of paper, but she really wanted them to have it. Sam turned to his brother to see what the gift was. Dean opened the paper, and what they saw was a small drawing inside. It was a drawing of Abigail, and standing beside her was the two of them drawn in her own image. The words printed across the top in bright pinks and reds read THANK YOU! Dean refolded the paper, setting it on the bed side table.

'' Thank you Abigail.'' Dean said.

'' That was very thoughtful of you.'' Sam said.

'' You're welcome.'' She said, running back over to her mother and father.

'' We can't thank you enough for saving her.'' Abigail's father said.

'' It's no problem. My brother here heard about the disappearances, and we wanted to check out what was going on.''

'' What?''

'' He's a huge conspiracy theorist. He thought something else was taking the people, until he found her. I think that if he hadn't gone out there like an idiot that night, then she would probably be dead.'' Dean said sadly.

'' Well then, I thank you both.'' Abigail's mother said. She picked up her daughter, and the two began to walk back through the door with Abigail in tow. Dean watched until they were gone, and then he turned his attention back to Sam, who looked ready to drop off again.

'' Nice lie there Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' You too.'' Sam said back with a slur in his voice.

'' Alright sasquatch. You're ready to drop out again.'' Dan sat back in his seat. '' Get some sleep. The doctors said that you'll be discharged tomorrow if everything looks OK. There's not much more they can do other than tell you to rest.'' Dean explained.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled. Dean let out a small laugh as he saw Sam's eyes slide shut.

'' Bitch.'' Dean whispered, watching as Sam dropped off into sleep.


End file.
